


Shooting the rapids

by bookaddict43



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookaddict43/pseuds/bookaddict43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the episode 3 conversation about Casey working out, Captain Awesome and Casey go whitewater rafting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting the rapids

"Forward paddle!" The guide yelled over the roaring water. "Hard forwards...now!"

John grinned recklessly at Devon as they all paddled faster. He'd forgotten how much of a rush rafting was.

At first he'd been doubtful about going rafting with the too tempting doctor. He wasn't here to have fun, or a personal life, something Walker seemed to be forgetting. There was no way he was going to jeopardise this mission by getting involved with the Intersect or anyone related to him.

But Chuck's remarks about people noticing that he never went anywhere made him rethink his position and he told Captain Awesome he'd come rafting with him. Now he was enjoying both the rafting and watching the play of Devon's muscles under his thin shirt.

Time slowed down as they entered the rapids and all crouched down at the next yell.

"Hold on!" the guide bellowed and the water burst around them.

The waves took hold of the boat and hurtled it down the river through rocks and crevices. Suddenly an onslaught of water hit the boat from the side and reared up almost vertically, coming down with a smash that unseated them all.

Propelled backwards into the water, John let the safety rope loose and looked around for Devon. But just as he pinpointed his companion, a sheet of water smacked him down, tumbling him into a series of uncontrollable corkscrews as the undertow sucked him under and sent him downstream.

After what seemed an eternity, John hit the surface and started gasping for air. He looked around urgently for Devon and was relieved to see the doctor's head bob to the surface just in front of him. Swimming over rapidly, John grabbed the collar of Devon's life vest, hauled him out onto the sand and up to the tree line to wait for the others.

The Doctor's eyes were shining and he was breathing heavily. "Wasn't it…?"

"Awesome," John finished for him. "It sure is."

Growling low in his throat he gazed at Devon, every muscle outlined by his wet clothes. The muscle John was most interested in swelled, and giving in to temptation he lashed out his hand and thrust it down the doctor's pants.

Fastening his lips to Cap's luscious ones, John crowded his companion back against a tree and pulled the tight pants down till they rested under cock and balls. Devon's erection sprang clear and he growled throatily and encircled it with his hand.

"John," Devon moaned and wriggled closer, his hand reaching out to John's crotch.

Impatiently John worked his own pants down around his hips and thrust his penis toward Devon. "Grip," he ordered and ran his thumb over the head of his partner's cock.

Catching a drop of pre-come on his fingers, John rubbed it over the length in front of him, and began to jerk Devon off. He wanted to take his time and have the other man melting, moaning and begging for more, but the others would be joining them soon; so he slid his hand under Devon's shirt and trailed his fingers over the planes of the sculpted chest and stomach, teasing at nipples, collar bone and belly button.

Hearing voices in the distance, he pumped harder and, leaving his exploration, used his other hand to grasp and gently squeeze Devon's balls. John slanted his mouth over his partner's and the man came with a groan, shooting his load over John's hand and his own stomach.

Casey closed his hand over Devon's urging him to faster movement, the added friction causing the familiar pressure to build in his sack. Dragging Devon close for a searing kiss, John thrust his hips forward and rubbed the tip of his hard-on against Devon's softened cock.

Devon sank quickly to his knees and looked expectantly up at John. Grinning ferociously, John dragged the tip of his cock lightly over Devon's lips. "Open wide."

Obediently Devon opened his mouth and John surged inside. Fisting his hand into Cap's thick hair, John closed his eyes and enjoyed the fast, hard pressure as Devon sucked him off. His hips bucked at an especially strong pull on his cock and he gritted his teeth to avoid making undue noise.

Gripping Devon gently under the chin, John stilled his movements and pulled away from the pretty mouth. Hauling the doctor up against his chest, he closed his fist over his cock, pumping strongly till he spurted over Devon's chest and stomach.

Satisfied, John pulled down Cap's shirt and quickly tucked himself back into his pants, moving to stand in front of his partner as the others ran up to join them.

"That was excellent!"

"What a rush."

"Hey Devon, man you got out early."

"That was my buddy," Devon shot John a cautious look. "He dragged me out."

"Good work!" the guide clapped his hand on John's shoulder. "We could do with another experienced rafter. Do you think you might be back?"

"Oh I think I could come again," John murmured, lacing his tone with innuendo. Delighted at the blush that crawled up Awesome's neck, he stuck his fingers in his mouth, and gave his rafting partner a sidelong grin. "It was outstanding."


End file.
